The present invention comprises a new Salvia, botanically known as Salvia farineacea, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Salv Bule’.
‘Salv Bule’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Salv Bule’ has large dark violet-purple flowers and long racemes, early bloomer, strong stems and racemes with dark foliage and a dense habit.
‘Salv Bule’ originated from an open pollination in a planned breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. U.S.A. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘Il-(7).5’ with deep blue color. ‘Il-(7).5’ has fewer flowers on each raceme, flowers not as flat, and a taller habit than ‘Salv Bule.’ The male parent of ‘Salv Bule’ is unknown.
‘Salv Bule’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open pollination in April 2006 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. U.S.A. The pollination took place in July 2005 and the seed sowing in December 2005.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Salv Bule’ was accomplished using vegetative cuttings from the initial selection in the April 2006 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. U.S.A.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in April 2006 in Gilroy, Calif. U.S.A., and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Salv Bule’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Salv Bule’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in Canada on Dec. 24, 2007. ‘Salv Bule’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.